


Double Trouble

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek and Scott are werewolfs, Derek is 23, Double Penetration, Insest, Isaac is 19, Isaac is human, M/M, Polyamory, Scott is 16, Threesome - M/M/M, bossy bottom, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His[Isaac] new neighbors have two sons, both with long hair, but that's really the only thing they have in common. The elder is a strong and friendly 23 years old man[Derek]. The younger is a small and quiet 16 years old boy[Scott], whose skin is pale and whose eyes are dark. Their parents are never home(typical Beacon Hills!) Derek joins Isaac's college and him and Scott are great cooks.<br/>Isaac befriends the both of them, but the boy's eyes - his eyes, they never stop being dark, and Isaac may be 19 but he's still too old to be pining after a teenager.</p><p>*Reposted with Correct Tags*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started out wanting Derek to tease while help get Scott and Isaac together, but it took on a mind of its own and ended up a threesome fic.

Isaac lahey was too old to be pinning after a teenager, but he was any way. I pale lithe boy with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen. He was beautiful truly, but it didn’t change the fact that said boy was 16 and the son of his neighbor. It should make more sense for him to like the older brother, tall, tan, strong and definitely of age. 23 to be exact.

 

The pinning had started last year, but he’d known both boys for a while, The older boy, Derek, and himself both attended the same college and since Isaac was living alone and the boys parents were hardly ever home so the three of them had dinner two or three times a week, not including lunches on sundays.

 

It was almost perfect, except for the pinning. Isaac was fine until he saw those eyes, piercing him and seeming like they knew all of Isaac’s dirty secrets. Scott never said anything though. He was always calm and quiet; watching. Most of the time anyway.

 

“Hey Isaac, want to toss the salad?” Derek asked.

 

“There’s a way to toss salad?” He asked, skeptical.

 

Derek chuckled and god did Isaac like that laugh, it was amazing and sometimes it was like he felt it rumble through himself. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes and came over. On the days that they had dinner together, Derek always tried to make Isaac involved in the cooking. That was one of the reasons Isaac wished he was pinning over the older boy. In truth, he liked them both, both were amazing in everyway. There was just something about Scott’s eyes though. Sometimes Isaac swore he saw them turn yellow, but it was just the light shining.

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac, giving him the utensils and gently taking his hand. “Do it like this.” Derek said, pressing against his back.

 

Isaac swallowed and leaned against him, blushing slightly.

 

There was a growl from the doorway and Isaac looked over to see Scott with glowing Amber eyes. Once he blinked though, his eyes were back to normal. “Do you have to do that here?” He asked, frowning.

 

“I’m just showing him how to toss a salad.” Derek grinned.

 

“Yeah, right.” He huffed.

 

“Would you rather do it?” Derek smirked, wrapping an arm around Isaac.

 

Isaac blushed, looking up at Derek. “Stop…”

 

“Sorry. I was just teasing Scott a bit.” Derek said. “Anything intimate makes him uncomfortable.”

 

“thats not true!” Scott snapped.

 

“Either way!” Isaac said. “Don’t use me to pick on your brother.”

 

Derek smiled. “I don’t tease him.” He grinned.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes, going to the cabinet to get out plates and bowls. “Was everything okay at School today?” He asked, looking at Scott.

 

“Yeah, why?” Scott asked.

 

“You were late coming home.” Isaac said.

 

“Oh.” Scott shrugged. “I walked Allison home.”

 

“Allison?” Isaac asked.

 

“Again?” Derek questioned, coming over and setting the salad on the table.

 

“Wait, he does this a lot?” Isaac asked.

 

Derek and Scott both shared a confused look. “Does it matter?” Scott asked, staring at him.

 

Isaac swallowed and blushed. “I- I guess not.”

 

Derek smirked knowingly and winked at Scott.

 

Isaac sighed, shaking his head.

 

Scott was still staring at Isaac, not looking away.

 

Isaac blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I um… bathroom.” He said, running off.

 

Derek sighed, coming over to his brother. “Why do you always act like this?”

 

“Act like what?” Scott asked, crossing his arms.

 

“You always come in and ruin the mood.”

 

“You know I like him!” Scott hissed, eyes flashing yellow again.

 

Derek growled, eyes glowing red. “I do too. You however refuse to do anything about it though.”

 

Scott huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m working on it.”

 

“By pushing him away?” Derek frowned. “I know he likes us both, but I can’t tell if its more than just friendship and who he likes more.” He grunted.

 

“What if its both?” Scott asked.

 

“Both?”

 

“Both.” Scott nodded.

 

“Both might be good.” Derek sighed. “But-”

 

“Why don’t we share him then?” Scott said.

 

“What?”

 

“Share him. The both of us.” Scott said, standing up.

 

“Scott…” Derek sighed.

 

“Why not Der?” Scott asked, coming closer. “Sharing him wouldn’t be weird.”

  


“Not to us.” He grumbled. “But too him…”

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, leaning up on his tip toes. “We won’t know until we try.”

 

“You really want this?” He asked, resting his hands on his brother's hips.

 

Scott nodded, staring at him.

 

“He’s coming back.” Derek whispered.

 

“Then kiss me.” Scott growled.

 

Derek leaned down, kissing him, moving a hand from his hip to his cheek, cupping him and pulling him closer.

 

Isaac came back in and froze. Scott and Derek were making out. As in, two brothers he had a thing for, were kissing, straight in front of him.

  
Hello boner.

 

 

Scott grinned into the kiss, smelling Isaac’s arousal and groaned into Derek’s mouth pressing against him.

 

Derek growled, licking past his lips and sucking on his little brothers tongue, reaching around to Squeeze his ass.

 

Isaac blushed and gave a small cough. “I- I can...Maybe I should go so you guys can-”

 

“No.” Scott said, turning to look at him. “We want you.”

 

“What?” Isaac asked.  
  
Derek looked at him, smiling. “I like you and Scotty likes you.” He explained.

 

“You like us too.” Scott said.

 

Isaac swallowed, looking between them both. “Are you making fun of me?”

 

Scott pulled away from Derek, moving closer and kissing Isaac’s cheek. “No.” He said, staring at him.

 

Isaac shivered under the look, groaning and eyes Derek.   
  
Derek came over, grinning and wrapped an arm around Isaac’s waist. “It’s not a joke.”

 

“So… what now?” Isaac asked, swallowing. “dinner?”

  
“Dinner can wait.” Derek grinned, picking him up and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac moaned as he was lowered to the bed, arching his back and pressing his nipple into Scott’s mouth.

 

Derek chuckled, watching them and stripping himself before getting the lube.

 

Scott groaned around his nipple, suckling softly before pulling off and kissing at his stomach, nipping.

 

Isaac groaned, looking at Derek, panting.

 

Derek grinned, leaning over to kiss Scott, pulling the boy off Isaac. “Do you want to suck his cock while I open him?”

 

“Fuck yes.” Scott groaned, eyes flashing.

 

Derek nipped at his lips, glancing at Isaac. “Scott, go lay on the bed, head toward the wall.”

 

Scott nodded, kissing Derek again before stripping and doing as told.

 

Derek picked up Isaac again, mouthing at his neck and squeezing his hips. “You have no Idea how long we’ve wanted you.” He said, grinding against Scott’s ass.

 

Isaac moaned, leaning his head back against Derek and rolling his hips. “Fuck…”

 

Derek grinned, running his hands under Isaac’s shirt, pulling it off, kissing the back of his neck and along his shoulders. “God you smell amazing.”

 

Isaac groaned, and turned in Derek’s arms, kissing him hard.

 

Derek grinned into the kiss, squeezing his ass. “Eger little puppy.”

 

Scott hummed in agreement, stroking his cock lazily.

 

“Take off your pants then go sit on Scott.” He said.

 

Isaac swallowed and took off the remainder of his clothes, going over to Scott and stradling him.

 

Scott smiled, cupping the back of his head and kissing him, rubbing his back with the other.

 

“One time I want to watch you two together.” Derek said, coming over.

 

Scott smirked. “Only If I can watch you too.”

 

Derek hummed and came over. “Isaac.” He said, squeezing his hips. “Scott can’t suck your cock from that far away.”

 

Isaac groaned, pressing his face into Scott’s neck.

 

Scott grinned, nipping his shoulder. “Sit on my chest.”

 

Isaac swallowed, sitting up and moving up the bed, settling again on Scott’s chest, knees over his shoulders.

 

Scott grinned up at him, licking at his cock head, tasting the pre cum that was beading up there.

 

Isaac moaned, watching him.

 

Derek came up behind him, rubbing his lips. “So beautiful.”

 

Scott sucked down his cock, head at a weird angle.

 

Derek gripped Isaac’s hips, moving them in and out of Scott’s throat. “You can fuck his mouth.

 

Isaac was moaning and leaned forward, pressing his hands on the wall. “Fuck…” He whined. The wet heat sucking him in and Derek’s warm hands on his skin, guiding him in and out was driving him crazy.

 

Scott moaned, grabbing Isaac’s thighs, squeezing them as he sucked.

 

“Keep doing that.” Derek said in Isaac’s ear. “I’m gonna make you nice and loose so they you can take us both.” He said, wetting his fingers with lube and pressing one against Isaac’s tight hole, slowly pressing in.

 

Isaac gasped, moaning. “Shit…” He whined, rolling his hips. “Fuck… Fuck Derek, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Scott was suddenly away from his cock, licking his own lips. “We don’t want that now do we?” He hummed.

 

Isaac groaned, resting his head on the wall.

 

Derek chuckled, kissing over his back. “So sensitive back here. Didn’t even touch your prostate and you’re so close to coming.” He said, pressing his finger in past his second knuckle, slowly pumping it in and out.

 

“We want to take our time with you.” Scott said, kissing his inner thigh, nipping and sucking. “Take you apart and make you a mess.”

 

Derek hummed his agreement, brushing over Isaac’s prostate.

 

Isaac whimpered, gasping and started rolling his hips.

 

Scott hummed, biting his thigh, leaving a nice bruise.

 

Derek slowly added a second finger, not wanting to hurt Isaac at all.

 

Isaac groaned, closing his eyes. “Fuck…” He whispered, rolling his hips. “Add another.” He said.

 

“Not yet.” He said.

 

Isaac groaned, pushing himself off the wall and leaned against Derek. “Do it.” He said, tangling a hand in Derek’s hair and kissing him.

 

Scott smiled. “Bossy bottom.” He chuckled, going back to sucking his cock.

 

Isaac whined into the kiss, biting Derek’s bottom lip. “Please…”

 

Derek cursed and added a third, pumping them in slightly quicker. “Almost there pup.” He said.

 

Isaac moaned into Derek’s mouth, fucking himself between Scott’s mouth and Derek’s fingers. It was like a flip had been switched and he was suddenly being demanding in what he wanted.

 

Derek grabbed Scott’s cock with his other hand, stroking it. “Now it can get really fun.” He said, slipping his fingers out. “Isaac, come back here.” He said.

 

Isaac groaned and moved away, coming to straddle Scott again. He bit his bottom lip, easing himself down on the kids shaft. “Oh my god.” He moaned, realizing how old Scott was. “Fuck...I’m having sex with a minor.” Isaac panted, rolling his hips.

 

Derek chuckled. “And you like it.” He said. “You love fucking yourself on my baby brothers cock.”

 

Scott groaned, thrusting up into Isaac, holding his hips. “I know I do.”

 

Isaac groaned and nodded. “So good.”

 

“It gets better.” Derek said, working a finger in alongside Scott’s cock.

 

Isaac whimpered, laying down on top of Scott, still moving his hips.

 

Scott kissed his head and slowly thrusted into him.

 

Derek worked his fingers in, starting with one which soon became two, then three.

 

Scott growled at his brother. “Get in here or I’m going to cum without you.”

 

Derek smiled and leaned over Isaac, kissing Scott. “I know.” He said, gripping his cock and easing it in.

 

Isaac gasped and tensed up, hissing. The stretch was more that he’d ever felt before.

 

Scott squeezed his hips, rubbing them. “Shh, just breath Isaac.”

 

“It wont fit.” Isaac whined.

 

“Relax.” Derek said. “You’re open enough.” He said.

 

Isaac shook his head, panting.

 

Scott took Isaac’s face in his hands, kissing him, licking over his lips then into his mouth.

 

Isaac groaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, sucking on Scott’s tongue.

 

“There you go.” Derek said, running a hand up his back and slowly pressing in until he was bottomed out.

 

Isaac groaned, closing his eyes, clenching around them. “Fuck….”

 

Derek and Scott waited until Isaac was relaxed again before they started moving, alternating between who was in and who was out and it felt fucking amazing. Isaac was a mess between them, moaning and whining.

 

“So fucking beautiful.” Derek said, fucking into him again, hitting his prostate.

 

“Amazing Isaac, so good for us.” Scott panted, mouthing at his neck.

 

Isaac was shivering between them, so close to coming yet wanting to hold off, he wanted to keep feeling their cocks. Derek’s wasn’t the longest, but god was he thick, touching Stiles in all the right places. Scott wasn’t as thick, but he was long, reaching deep into Isaac. He was sure that in a few years Scott would thicken up and have an even better cock.

 

Derek grunted, biting into Isaac’s shoulder at the same time Scott did, both without warning.

 

“Ah!” Isaac gasped, body clamping down as he had one of the hardest orgasms of his life.

 

Both boys grunted and spilled into Isaac, sharing a kiss over his shoulder.

 

Isaac lay between the two of them, panting and slowly drifting, whincing softly as they slipped out of him, but otherwise didn’t move.

 

Derek smiled and kissed his shoulder. “You’re amazing.”

 

Scott smiled, curling into his side. “Can we do that again later.”

  
Isaac grumbled, closing his eyes. “Depends on how my ass feels.” He said, falling asleep between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly not one of my best. I can write two people just fine, but when I write three it starts to be a case of who's dick is where.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do so far?
> 
> I help run a Marvel style RP blog on Tumblr and we are currently looking for more people. Please feel free to check out the blog! Maybe submit an application? (Self promotion! Yeah!) Please and Thank you. http://alphaomega-avengers-rp.tumblr.com


End file.
